Over Weight?
by Kuroda Yue
Summary: Memiliki berat badan yang ideal adalah suatu keharusan bagi Haruno Sakura. Apalagi dengan statusnya sebagai kekasih Uchiha Sasuke sang pangeran sekolah. Sudah sepantasnya jika ia tampil menarik dan modis. Tapi, bagaimana jika berat badan Sakura melewati batas normal?/"Normalnya?"/"Empat puluh lima kilogram, Sasuke-kun."/ONESHOOT! For S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri III Review?


Membosankan.

Entah sudah yang ke berapa kali kalimat itu digumamkan oleh Sasuke dalam batinnya. Pemuda berambut raven ini sudah cukup sabar menunggu kekasihnya yang sedang berusaha menghabiskan makanan di piringnya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan saat melihat wajah terpaksa Sakura yang begitu kentara saat menyuapkan _salad_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sakura kalau kau tidak suka, kau makan saja seperti biasa. Tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk memakan itu." Ucap Sasuke sembari memainkan ujung sedotan dari gelas miliknya. Sakura malah menggeleng lemah. Ia mengangkat kepala merah mudanya untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Aku harus memakan ini, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura lalu kembali membawa sesendok sayuran hijau itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa harus? Kalau kau tidak suka, jangan dipaksa!" Sasuke mulai geram atas tingkah aneh kekasihnya belakangan ini. Setahunya, gadis Haruno itu sangat menyukai makanan yang manis dan membenci makanan yang pahit—tentunya. Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke dikejutkan dengan remasan erat pada almamater miliknya. Ia menatap pelaku yang—tak lain dan tak bukan—adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Sakura menatapnya dengan iris kehijauannya yang sedikit berlinang. Sasuke semakin bingung dibuatnya. Namun, ia tetap terdiam—memberikan waktu pada Sakura mengutarakan masalahnya.

"A-Aku, S-Sasuke-_kun_.."

"Hn?"

"Berat badanku naik dua kilogram."

"Jadi?"

"Aku diet."

"HAH?"

.

.

.

**Over-Weight? **Naruto FanFiction

**By : Jang Yue Ri**

**Standar Desclaimer Applied!**

**Warnings!  
AU, OOC, Typo(s), plot-less etc.**

**For S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri**

**ONESHOOT!**

.

.

.

_July, 2013._

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" tolak pemilik surai merah muda itu kepada pemuda tampan yang sedang membawa sekotak cokelat berbentuk hati itu. Yang ditolak pun menghela napas panjang. Berusaha untuk bersabar selagi ia masih sanggup. Gadis itu—Sakura—tampak menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengembungkan pipinya. Kesal, mungkin?

"Dulu kau menyukai ini." Ucap Sasuke datar namun terkandung unsur kekesalan di dalamnya. Sakura melirik sebentar cokelat yang ada di tangan kekasihnya sebentar. Ia bersusah payah meneguk _saliva_-nya tanpa diketahui Sasuke. Seakan tersadar, ia langsung memalingkan wajah cantiknya dari cokelat itu.

"Itu dulu." Ucap Sakura singkat.

Bohong. Bohong besar jika Sakura tidak menaruh minat lagi pada makanan dengan kadar gula yang agak tinggi itu. _Tsundere_? Mungkin. Tapi Sakura melakukan ini semua untuk melancarkan dietnya. Ia mengerti jika kekasihnya mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang agak memaksakan diri saat diet, seperti memakan sayuran yang agak pahit beberapa waktu lalu. "Kalau begitu, aku simpan ini di dalam kulkasmu. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa mengambilnya kapan saja." Ujar Sasuke kemudian. Sakura berpikir sejenak, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan—menyetujui saran Sasuke. Sakura berjalan mengikuti Sasuke ke dapur. Ia memperhatikan Sasuke yang memasukkan cokelat itu ke dalam kulkas tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Sakura."

"H-Hm? Kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura agak gelagapan karena memandangi cokelat tersebut terlalu lama. Ia merapikan poninya yang memang sudah rapi karena gugup. Sasuke memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan datar. Seingatnya, satu tahun lalu gadis itu hanyalah gadis culun yang selalu membawa buku kemana-mana. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tak mengira bahwa waktu satu tahun mampu mengubah gadis itu baik dari segi penampilan maupun kepribadian dengan baik.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Sakura sembari menggoyangkan tangan kirinya di depan wajah Sasuke—menyebabkan gelang rantai dengan hiasan menara _Eiffel_ mungil itu bergoyang pelan. Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan berdehem pelan.

"Memangnya berat badanmu berapa sekarang?"

"Eh? Aku belum menimbangnya hari ini." Sakura pun menaiki timbangannya yang kebetulan lupa ia letakkan kembali ke kamar mandi. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Ia kurang tau seputar urusan perempuan. Termasuk berat badan ideal seorang gadis tentunya.

Sakura mendengus frustasi saat melihat angka yang ditunjukkan oleh timbangan berat badan manual itu. Sasuke semakin bingung dibuatnya. Iris _onyx_-nya melirik ke jarum merah timbangan untuk melihat angka yang ditunjukkan oleh jarum tersebut.

"Empat puluh tujuh kilogram. Ringan sekali." Ucap Sasuke polos. Sakura yang memang sudah frustasi, semakin frustasi karena kalimat Sasuke seolah menyindirnya. "Memangnya kenapa dengan empat puluh tujuh kilogram, Sakura?"

"Itu berada di atas berat badan rata-rata untuk seorang gadis seusiaku, Sasuke-_kun_! Ugh.."

"Berapa normalnya?"

"Empat puluh lima kilogram, Sasuke-_kun_."

Oke, jawaban Sakura sudah cukup untuk membuat Sasuke memijit pelipisnya frustasi. Apakah selisih tiga kilogram dari berat badan normal adalah masalah yang besar? Sasuke tidak habis pikir akan apa isi kepala gadis merah mudanya ini.

"Padahal aku sudah menjalani diet selama tiga hari, Sasuke-_kun_. Bukannya berat badanku menurun, malah bertambah satu kilogram. Ugh.."

"Apa tiga kilogram itu sangat berarti untukmu, Sakura?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Lebih berarti daripada diriku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"T-Tentu sa—hei! Sasuke-_kun_ bicara apa _sih_!"

"Hn." Setelah menggumam tidak jelas, Sasuke tidak melanjutkan lagi pembicaraannya dengan Sakura. Kesal, mungkin? Padahal Sakura melakukan ini semua juga demi reputasi Sasuke. Agar orang-orang tidak menilai bahwa pilihan berlabuhnya hati Sasuke padanya tidak tepat. Selain itu, Sakura juga berharap dengan sempurnanya penampilan yang ia miliki akan membuat Sasuke semakin terpikat kepadanya. Walaupun sebenarnya tanpa melakukan itu semua, Sasuke tetap mencintainya.

Lama kelamaan Sakura dibuat jengah juga karena kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengalah dan memulai pembicaraan. "Sasuke-_kun_, kau marah?"

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu semua, Sakura. Kau mau gendut atau apa, aku tetap mencintaimu." Ujar Sasuke yang mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura padanya. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah seketika. Ia menundukkan kepala merah mudanya sedalam mungkin untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"A-Aku hanya ingin Sasuke-_kun_ menyukai penampilanku. N-Nanti kau malah dicap me-memiliki kekasih yang culun." Ucap Sakura yang sedikit tertular penyakit gagap temannya, Hinata. Sasuke pun menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Ia mendekati Sakura dan mengusap pucuk kepala merah muda itu pelan, membuat Sakura mengadahkan kepala ke atas untuk menatap dirinya.

"Biar orang-orang mau berkata apa, yang penting aku mencintaimu." Setelah berucap kemudian, Sasuke mencubit pelan pipi Sakura yang memang agak berisi sekarang. Sakura mengelus pipi kirinya yang baru saja dicubit oleh Sasuke. "_Ittai yo_, Sasuke-_kun_!" keluh Sakura yang masih sibuk mengusap pipi berisinya. Sasuke terkikik kecil.

"Kau boleh diet. Tapi, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu."

"Kalau tidak memaksakan diri, bisa gendut selamanya Sasuke-_kun_." Rengut Sakura sebal, walau sebenarnya ia sangat senang akan perhatian yang diberikan oleh sang pangeran sekolah kepadanya.

"Biar."

"Kalau gendut, tidak ada yang mau denganku, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn. Itu bagus. Agar tidak ada yang merebutmu dariku."

"E-Eh?" wajah Sakura kembali memerah akibat kalimat Sasuke. Ia meremas rok model _ballet_ dengan motif kotak-kotak miliknya gugup. Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Hanya ia yang mampu membuat gadis garang itu seperti saat ini.

"P-Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau. S-Sasuke-_kun_ harus menemaniku diet!"

"Hn?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Oh tidak, sikap _tsundere_ kekasihnya pasti kumat lagi, pikirnya.

"Kau harus menemaniku diet selama satu bulan! Aku tidak mau tau!"

Oh, pasti akan menjadi satu bulan yang menyebalkan. Apa lagi? Membosankan. Merepotkan. Satu bulan yang akan membuat Sasuke memijit pelipisnya frustasi setiap waktu makan kekasihnya tiba. Ya, semoga saja _Kami-sama_ mempercepat laju sang waktu untuk mengurangi lamanya penderitaan Uchiha Sasuke ini.

* * *

Ah, tak terasa satu bulan terlewati dengan penuh kesabaran, ketabahan, dan segala macam sikap yang menekankan sabarnya putera bungsu Uchiha Fugaku itu dalam menemani Haruno Sakura dalam menjalani sesi dietnya. Selama satu bulan, Sakura menjalani dietnya dengan sangat serius. Ia hanya mengkonsumsi sekitar lima sendok nasi putih, sedangkan untuk lauknya ia fokus untuk memilih sayur-sayuran yang bernotaben memiliki kadar lemak rendah. Untuk cemilan sendiri Sakura memilih buah-buahan seperti apel, tomat, _cherry_, dan lain-lain. Ia benar-benar tidak menyentuh makanan manis lagi selama sebulan. Ia juga menjalani olahraga ringan seperti _jogging_, bersepeda, kadang bermain basket dengan ditemani Sasuke—tentunya.

Inilah hari penentuannya. Hari untuk membuktikan hasil usaha Sakura selama sebulan ini. Ia mengeluarkan timbangan miliknya, lalu berdiri di atasnya. Ia belum berani memandang hasilnya. Ia menatap ke arah Sasuke yang mengangguk mantap kepadanya. Iris klorofilnya menatap takut-takut ke arah jarum merah yang menunjukkan berat badannya itu. Raut wajah cantik itu berubah seketika. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut pelukan Sakura nantinya. Namun—

"HUWAAAA, SASUKE-_KUN_!" Sakura menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke sembari memukul dada bidang kekasihnya lumayan kuat. Sasuke semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Kenapa, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke menjauhkan tubuh Sakura darinya, karena dadanya mulai sakit dipukul Sakura berkali-kali.

"HUWAAA, SASUKE-_KUN_!" bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah semakin mengencangkan teriakannya. Sasuke melirik sedikit pada tubuh kekasihnya. Menurutnya, dapat dipastikan bahwa berat badan kekasihnya tidak bertambah. Jelas terlihat bahwa tubuh Sakura lebih kurus dibandingkan sebulan yang lalu. Jangan bilang—

"Sasuke -_kun_.. Huwaaa! Tiga puluh delapan kilogram!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah bagus?"

"Huwaaa! Bagus apanya?! Terlalu kurus, Sasuke-_kun_! Huwaaa! Sekarang tubuhku seperti kulit membalut tulang. Huwaaa!"

Sasuke menghela napas frustasi. Semoga saja. Ya, semoga saja tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya nanti. Semoga sa—

"Sasuke-_kun_.."

"H-Hn?"

"_Onegai_.."

Oh, tatapan mata itu. Tatapan mata yang akan membuat siapapun luluh dalam dunia yang ada di dalamnya—termasuk Sasuke. Tunggu, firasat Sasuke mulai tidak enak. Jauh dalam hati kecilnya berteriak melarangnya mendengarkan lanjutan kalimat sang Haruno.

"Temani aku mengembalikan berat badanku lagi—

"….."

—selama satu bulan ke depan."

Oh mimpi buruk untuk Sasuke. Memiliki kekasih yang modis ternyata cukup, ah sangat merepotkan. Diulangi. Sangat merepotkan. Membayangkan satu bulan lagi menemani sang kekasih untuk mengatur pola makan seperti bulan lalu, membuat otaknya konslet seketika.

"HAH?!"

Nikmatilah satu bulanmu lagi dengan kekasih merah mudamu, Sasuke.

.

.

.

**The End**

Author's Area :

Sumpah otak saya langsung konslet pas dapat undangan BTC III bulan Juni lalu. Ide-ide saya bertaburan entah kemana. Buat 4 FanFic, gagal semua. Akhirnya muncul fanfic abal ini saat mendekati tanggal berakhirnya publish FF BTC III. Maaf kalau jelek. Saya sudah melakukan semua yang saya bisa. Oh ya, ada kata _tsundere_ di atas. Itu salah satu karakter yang terkesan marah-marah, menjaga harga diri, memukul orang yang dia sukai untuk menutupi perasaan malunya. :P _Jaa_, sampai disini saja.

Sign,

**Jang Yue Ri** – 31/07/2013 8.06PM


End file.
